webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe and Ice Bear/Transcript
[ Chloe wakes up in the morning and plays her mix. She puts on her glasses and her sweater, then brushes her hair. Chloe then goes to get ready for the rest of the day, brushing her teeth and making sandwiches for The Bears. She spreads jelly on all of them, but peanut butter on two of them. She almost spreads peanut butter on the third one, but stops herself.] Chloe: 'Oh,- mm, nope nope nope! [She wipes her cheek, and jelly gets on it. She then puts bags, containing the sandwiches, into her yellow bag, which have the Bears' names on each of them. Chloe finally goes to wash the dishes.} 'Mrs. Park : (Speaks in Korean) Oh, did you have a good night's sleep? Chloe: Morning, mom. I've made you an extra sandwich. Mrs. Park: Oh, thank you, Chloe. Don't worry about the dishes. Chloe: Hmm, I don't mind. Mrs. Park: So, what are you doing today? Chloe: My friends are gonna come pick me up and we're going to... doorbell rings Chloe: Oh, they're here! Gotta go now, bye mom! Love ya! Mrs. Park: Love you too, don't stay out too late! head towards the door and opens it Chloe: Hi-oh... [ Ice Bear stands at the door, unaccompanied by his brothers.] Chloe: little disappointed ...hey. Bear raises his paw in greeting. Chloe: Uh, where are your brothers? phone vibrates and she takes it out from the pocket of her hoodie. Chloe: Oh, it's from Grizz! the screen, Grizz's messages show up, and his message links to a video. Chloe: A video? plays the video sent by Grizzly. Grizzly the video: Chloe! Oh, I'm really sorry but Pan and I can't make it today, we started this video game dungeon level and if we don't finish now we'll have to start the whole game again, and I just don't think Panda can take it. Panda the video: Ohh Grizz, get back here, I'm down to my last life and I'm all out of berries! Grizzly the video: Oh, gonna run Chloe, we'll make it up to you, okay? You two have fun, though. I'm coming to save you, bro! Panda the video: Ahh, there's like ten wizards! video ends and Chloe looks up at Ice Bear. Chloe: Looks like it's just you and me then, huh? Bear nods his head. Chloe: Pardon me... steps out and closes the door. pushes Ice Bear down the steps of her front porch. Chloe: Alright! So, what were you thinking about doing today? Bear pulls out an origami unicorn. Chloe: Uhh, what's that? Bear unfolds it and reveals a long errand list titled, 'Chores for Grizz + Panda'. Ice Bear: Ice Bear has errands. pan down the long list for a few moments. Chloe: Hmm... that's a lot of errands. cut back to Chloe. Chloe: Well, what do you wanna do today? Ice Bear: Ice Bear already mentioned errands. laughs. Chloe: No, like fun stuff! You do fun stuff, right? Bear shrugs. Chloe: Well, we're not doing chores for your brothers now. Today, we're gonna have fun! takes the list from Ice Bear, only for him to take it back. Chloe quickly takes it and stuffs it into her pocket. Chloe: Nope, we're not doin' those. You're gonna have a good time today, I promise. We just gotta figure out what you-pokes Ice Bear's abdomen-wanna do! Bear holds the spot where he was poked and watches Chloe walk off. Then, Chloe walks back, taking Ice Bear's paw. Chloe: Come on! walk off together. to Ice Bear staring out the window of a subway train. Chloe: Psst! pokes Ice Bear Hey! I made a list of all the places I want to take you. I got food, sightseeing, you're gonna love all these! bell chimes over the PA. PA: Now arriving at Embarcadero. Chloe: That's our stop! Let's go! grabs Ice Bear's paw and pulls him away. to sea lions resting near a pier. Chloe: Aw, look at them all! This is the best place to watch the sea lions. It's one of my favorite things to do so I thought you'd like it. looks through a telescope at the sea lions. A sea lion yawns and turns over, knocking another sea lion off the boards they rest on. Chloe: Ha! Did you see that? That was- oh. hears a camera shutter and turns. Ice Bear is taking a picture of a man and woman about to pose. Ice Bear gestures for them to pose, and takes the picture. Chloe: Sea lions not doing it for you, huh? sea lion barks. to the Golden Gate Bridge, foggy. Chloe, voice over: I can't believe you've never done this. Crossing the bridge is like a rite of passage! to Chloe and Ice Bear walking across the bridge. Ice Bear closes his eyes against the harsh wind. Chloe: So the whole trip there and back is three miles long! And it gives you the best view of the whole city. points to the side of the bridge. C'mon! runs to the side, Ice Bear walks over, eyes still closed. Chloe: Alright, feast your eyes on this incredible view! Bears squints. The view is completely obstructed by fog. Chloe, disappointed: Oh... Bear walks away. Chloe turns away to run after him. Chloe: Are you hungry?! to Chloe and Ice Bear waiting in a line. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is bored. pats Ice Bear on the abdomen. Chloe: Hush, hush! You know, my dad takes me here all the time on weekends. The pastries are so good! The line could be long, but it's worth it promise. Huh? Bear pulls the errand list from Chloe's pocket and tries to walk away. Chloe grabs the list and stuffs it back into her pocket. Chloe: No! We are waiting in this line and you're gonna love it. passes showing the two waiting in line through freeze frames. Finally, the two enter the bakery. Chloe staring at pastries on display. Chloe: Ah, look at all these! starts pointing at pastries. I'll take this one, this one, two of these, what are you gonna get? looks behind her to see Ice Bear outside, being harassed by a pigeon. Chloe sighs. Cashier, off screen: What was it you wanted again, miss? Chloe, meekly: Oh, nothing actually. I changed my mind. Sorry. to Ice Bear being led by Chloe, pointing at a street performer painted gold. Chloe: Look at this guy, he never ever moves! Takes a lot of discipline. Bear walks around the performer, observing. He stares at the performer who wobbles and begins to sweat. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is not impressed. performer buries his face in his hands and begins to sob. Ice Bear walks away. Chloe gives coins to the performer and follows Ice Bear. Chloe: Sorry... to a bookstore window, where a cat licks its paws. Chloe and Ice Bear walk up to the window and the cat meows. Chloe: Oh this store is cute, want to go in there? Ice Bear: Ice Bear has already read these. moves on to another store window, labeled "FREEZ-E FRIDGE". A man is wiping a refrigerator. Chloe: Um, you wanna look at, uh, fridges? You like those, right? man waves at the two. Ice Bear: Ice Bear already has fridge. two move on and the man returns to wiping his fridge sadly. The next window is labeled "MIKEY-BIKEY". Chloe: How about, bikes...wheels and stuff? Ice Bear: Ice Bear is his own wheels. suddenly gasps, startling Ice Bear. Chloe: Wait, I got it! to Chloe leading Ice Bear around a park. A woman and her dog are in the background. Chloe: You're gonna love this! Stay right there! walks off screen. Cover your eyes! Bear covers his eyes. The dog walks to Ice Bear and raises its leg to pee on him. Ice Bear kicks the dog, who scampers away. Chloe: Okay! Bear uncovers his eyes. to Chloe sitting in a quadricycle. She toots the horn. Ice Bear stares at her. to a traffic congested uphill street. At the front of the line is the quadricycle, with Chloe pedaling slowly and Ice Bear doing nothing. Chloe, panting: So fun! Bear looks behind them at the traffic. back to the park, Chloe is bent over and pants exhaustedly. Ice Bear: Ice Bear knows CPR. waves him away. Chloe: Did...did you have a good time? Bear nods. Chloe, excitedly: You did? Bear nods. Chloe: I can't believe it! You actually had fun! Bear nods. Chloe's face falls. Chloe: The most fun you've had in your whole life? Bear nods. Chloe sighs and turns away. Chloe: You didn't like it at all, did you? Bear begins to nod, but then shakes his head. Chloe hangs her head in defeat. the interior of a diner. Chloe stares at her waffles while Ice Bear drinks from a mug. A waiter walks by. Waiter: Some more hot water for you, sir? Bear hands her his mug. Waiter, to Chloe: Anything else for you, sweetie? Chloe: I'm fine, thank you. waiter walks off. Chloe stares glumly at her food. Chloe: So, uh, do you uh, like waffles? stabs her waffle with a fork. Bear's ear twitches. Chloe's waffle falls off her fork and she sighs. Chloe: Think, Chloe! What else can we do? Bear starts to stack packs of coffee creamer. Chloe joins in. The stack gets higher and higher, and Ice Bear slides the last pack to Chloe. Chloe puts it on the top, only for the stack to fall apart. Chloe: Sorry. waiter returns. Waiter: Here's your hot water. waiter hands the mug to Ice Bear and leaves. Chloe stares at Ice Bear and then looks away. to outside of the diner. The two start to walk away. Chloe: Thanks again for the waffles. And I guess we should just head home. I'm sorry we never found something fun for you, I- I really wanted you to- huh? stops. Ice Bear is no longer following her. Chloe walks to Ice Bear. Chloe: You okay? Bear is staring at an advertisement for The Natural Science Museum on the side of a bus. An albino alligator takes up most of the space. Chloe: Oh, the museum! Have you ever been? Bear walks closer to the bus. Chloe: The rare albino alligator is amazing! Bear puts his paw on the alligator and stares forlornly. Chloe: Uh, do you wanna see the alligator? Bear gives an approving look to Chloe. Chloe leads Ice Bear on the bus. Chloe: C'mon, let's go! to the front of the museum. The sun is setting. Chloe: Hi, may we have two tickets to the museum, please? Ticket vendor: The museum closes in twenty minutes. Do you still want the tickets? Chloe: Yes, please. Ice Bear: And a map. Chloe: Yes, and a map. to Chloe looking at the map. Chloe: Okay, here we are at the entrance. points. We just need to go through the aquarium, to the planetarium, past the tide pool touch tanks, one of my personal favorites- Bear points at the picture of the albino alligator. Chloe pushes his paw away. Chloe: Don't worry, we'll see the alligator, I promise. Then we go through the animal hall, to the albino alligator! Well, let's get going, c'mon! grabs Ice Bear's paw and leads him away. to a jellyfish in an aquarium. Chloe: This is the moon jelly tube. Did you know that moon jellies can be found in every ocean? Look at that big one! to the butterfly room. Chloe: This is the butterfly room. It has over 150 butterflies and 40 different species. to the planetarium. Chloe: Whoa. Did you know the universe contains hundreds of billions of galaxies? In fact, a recent study esti- oh, okay. Bear grabs Chloe's hand and leads her away. to the two looking at crabs. Chloe: And this one's a decorator crab. Bear grunts and raises his paws. Chloe: They collect little pieces of kelp and sedimentary...hmm? Bear turns away to stare at an albino alligator poster. Chloe: Oh, right. C'mon, let's go! to the two walking down the animal hallway. In the background, there is a scene depicting an animal being eaten by tigers. A bell chimes over the PA. PA: Attention, guests. The museum will be closing in five minutes. Chloe: What?! No! It can't close! We're so close- wait, stop! are walking away, staring at Chloe. Chloe: They can't close if we all stay! Wait! Bear begins to walk away, but Chloe grabs his paw. Chloe: I told you we're gonna see that alligator, and we're not leaving until we do. I think I have a plan. grins mischievously. Cut to a guard humming, walking down the hallway with a flashlight. The guard stops when he hears a noise. Guard: Who's there?! guard shines his flashlight on the tiger scene. Ice Bear is in the exhibit, with Chloe hanging from his mouth. The guard walks closer, then walks away. opens Ice Bears mouth and jumps out. Chloe: Okay, it's clear. C'mon, this way. Chloe leaves, she bumps a tiger, knocking it out of place. Ice Bear readjusts the tiger. two walk up to the alligator's habitat. Chloe: Whoa. two crane their necks to find the alligator. Chloe: Hey, over there. You can see its tail! alligator's tail pokes out of its cave. Chloe: Why is he hiding? We just gotta get his attention. Hey! Hello, alligator! Please come out! alligator doesn't respond. Ice Bear turns away. Ice Bear: Ice Bear thinks it's time to go home and hide...like albino alligator. Chloe: Hmph! You are gonna see that alligator. Just wait here, okay? climbs over the fence into the alligator's habitat. Ice Bear's eyes widen and he turns to see Chloe walking towards the alligator's cave. Ice Bear: Chloe! Bear turns to see the guard's flashlight. Guard: Hello? Someone there? to Chloe with a sandwich in her hands. Chloe: Come on out! I have Panda's jelly sandwich for you! back to Ice Bear. Guard: Hello? a grunt, Ice Bear jumps into the habitat. Chloe: I know you prefer to eat- ah! Bear grabs Chloe to hide, who drops the sandwich. The alligator shifts its tail. The guard walks up to the habitat. Guard: Hello? guard shines his flashlight on the sandwich. Guard: What the? guard moves his light, which briefly shines on Ice Bear's foot, who pulls it away. Guard: Huh. Kids these days. Wasting good sandwiches... guard walks off. Chloe sighs in relief. Chloe: Huh? alligator snarls and Chloe presses up to Ice Bear. Chloe: Uh, did you hear that? alligator growls again, and the two look towards the cave. The alligator's eyes glow in the darkness. It steps out of the cave and sniffs the sandwich. The two stare at it, scared. Ice Bear pushes Chloe behind him. The alligator sniffs the sandwich again and then walks up to Ice Bear and Chloe. The alligator sniffs Ice Bear, who shrinks back. The two stare at each other, then the alligator walks back to its cave, taking the sandwich. Chloe pulls on Ice Bear's arm, who is still staring at the alligator. Chloe: C'mon! Let's get out of here. Bear takes another look at the alligator. Chloe: Let's go, hurry! Bear pulls Chloe up from the habitat. Chloe: Hey, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I just wanted you to have fun today. Bear touches Chloe's shoulder, and she looks up. Ice Bear smiles at her, who smiles back. to Chloe taking sandwiches out of her backpack. The two sit on the museum's front steps. As the two eat, Chloe's phone buzzes. Chloe: Oh, it's Grizz again! Grizz, on video: Hey dudes. Hope you had a good time today. Ah, but you kinda need to come home soon little bro. Hushed Panda had a, uh, bad day. camera pans to Panda, sitting cross-armed with a broken console nearby. Panda: It was rigged! Grizz: Uh, so if you could pick us up, uh, like, a new console on your way home, that'd be great. Okay, bye! Love yo- video ends. A text from Chloe's mom appears, reading "Almost there!" Chloe: Oh, my mom will be here soon. Bear finishes his sandwich. Ice Bear: Ice Bear enjoyed the sandwich. Chloe: You're welcome! horn honks and Mrs. Park pulls up. The two enter the car. Mrs. Park: So, did you guys have fun today? Park looks in the rear view mirror. The two are sleeping with each other's heads on their shoulders. episode ends. id:Chloe and Ice Bear/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C